


Drink Up

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk Robert, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just a silly happy one for you all, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert is drunk...and chatty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up

Aaron was talking to Adam when Robert came back out of the toilet. All of a sudden there were hands around his waist and a smell of whiskey in his nose,  
"Wooah..."  
He put his arm around Robert, who was gripping him tightly and pressing wet kisses to his cheek and neck,  
"Get off."  
He looked at Robert and laughed,  
"You alright there drinkie?"  
Robert grinned and poked Aaron's nose,  
"I've been drinking."  
Aaron held him at the waist,  
"I know I can see that."  
Robert leant in,  
"You're really handsome you know that?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Thank-oh"  
He was cut off as Robert kissed him,  
"Whoa...don't light a match near you."  
Robert grinned and wobbled slightly before grabbing Aaron,  
"You ever think that one day machines will rise up and take over and we'll have to fight the cash points?"  
Aaron frowned and tried to manoeuvre Robert against the bar,  
"Can't say I have."  
Robert grinned again,  
"Me and Jim have been talking about it."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Really? Who's Jim?"  
Robert looked at Aaron like he was crazy then looked at Adam, who was trying not to laugh,  
"Tell him."  
He started clicking his fingers,  
"You. Your name. Mr Victoria."  
Adam grinned,  
"Adam?"  
Robert threw his hands in the air,  
"Adam!"  
He pushed past Aaron and threw an arm around Adams shoulder,  
"Adam. Have you met Aaron?"  
Aaron he dropped his head and was shaking with laughter. Adam looked at Robert,  
"Do you know I have? You introduced us earlier."  
Robert looked at Adam,  
"I did?"  
"Oh yeah."  
Robert looked pleased with himself and reached for Aaron,  
"He's my boyfriend."  
Adam looked at Aaron and raised an eyebrow,  
"Is he now?"  
Robert fell against Aaron and kissed him again,  
"Mmm I can't wait to get you into bed."  
Aaron held him up,  
"You're on one tonight aren't you?"  
"You're insane."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and smiled,  
"Am I now? How about we get you a coffee?"  
Robert stepped closer and put his arms around Aaron,  
"How about we get you naked?"  
Aaron grabbed his hands that were grabbing his ass and pulled them away,  
"Public Robert."  
"Horny Aaron."  
Aaron pulled his hands away again and laughed,  
"Stop."  
Robert lifted his hands,  
"Fine."  
Aaron shook his head and asked a disapproving looking Chas for some water.  
"Would you wanna have sex with me if I was a girl?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Is it just my dick that you love?"  
Aaron turned red as people looked over,  
"You need to shush."  
Robert frowned,  
"Answer me!"  
Aaron huffed,  
"Yes. Robert. If you were a girl I would want to have sex with you."  
Roberts grin faded and he frowned,  
"No...No you're gay."  
Adam raised an eyebrow,  
"He has a point. You are gay mate."  
Aaron looked at him and took the water from Chas,  
"Try and keep him under control?"  
"I didn't get him drunk."  
He looked at Robert, who was leaning against Adam and then looked back at Chas,  
"Who's Jim?"  
She sighed,  
"He means Finn. They were in here earlier."  
Aaron laughed and turned back to Robert who was busy staring down at his hands,  
"What's up?"  
Robert turned his hands over and gasped,  
"Are these mine?"  
Aaron looked at Robert for a moment,  
"Yes. They are."  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"They're huge!"  
Aaron laughed as Robert scrunched his nose,  
"What if I never find gloves that fit?"  
Adam snorted and had to walk away to keep from laughing even louder,  
"Don't laugh at me its serious-Ohhh can we buy lizards? Aaron? Aaron? Aaron?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"What?"  
"Lizards. We should buy- YOU SHOULD MOVE IN WITH ME AND WE SHOULD BUY LIZARDS."  
Aaron grabbed him before he fell back and started walking them around the bar,  
"Let's get you in the back yeah?"  
Robert held on to him and grabbed his face to kiss his cheek,  
"I love you so much."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I love you too. Come on."  
Robert flopped onto the sofa and pulled himself into a sitting position,  
"Aaron. Aaron I have a question for you."  
Aaron clicked the kettle on and grabbed a mug,  
"You do huh?"  
Robert watched him and laughed,  
"You're adorable."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Thanks."  
"Do you think your mum will ever like me?"  
Aaron paused and looked up,  
"What?"  
Robert was looking at his shoes,  
"Rob?"  
Robert looked up and grinned at jinx  
"Promise me if we have kids you won't name them something stupid...Scrappy....Lampard....Barton or something."  
Aaron poured the coffee and headed over to the sofa. Robert sat back in the cushions and sighed,  
"Aaron be honest with me."  
Aaron sat beside him and put the coffee in front of,  
"What's up?"  
Robert looked at him; his eyes wet with tears,  
"Is it because I can't play rugby?"  
Aaron blinked,  
"I don't even know how to answer that question."  
Robert groaned,  
"Why won't you move in with me?"  
He said it as he fell forward; slamming his face into Aaron's shoulder. Aaron rubbed his back,  
"Because you don't have a house, babe. You live with your sister"  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Oh...why don't we move in?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Let's wait until you're sober yeah?"  
Robert looked at him and grinned again; cupping his face and then climbing up on to his feet,  
"Why aren't we going out? Let's dance!"  
He swayed a bit and stumbled back against the wall; Aaron jumped up and grabbed him,  
"Whoa...easy there."  
Robert threw his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"I wanna mmm fuck you."  
Aaron nodded then got an idea,  
"That's a great idea. Let's go up. Come on."  
Robert grinned and leant in to kiss Aaron; missing his lips and hitting his nose instead,  
"Okay...come on."  
He helped Robert upstairs and dumped him on the bed,  
"Aaron I don't know how to dougie."  
Aaron looked at him and then laughed,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert waved his hands and then burped,  
"Fuck...sorry."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and helped Robert take his shoes off,  
"Did you meet Adam?"  
Aaron started unbuttoning Roberts jeans,  
"I did yeah. You introduced us."  
Robert fell back in the pillows,  
"I'm so happy I met you."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"You're sweet."  
Robert stretched his arms up above his head,  
"Why aren't you naked?"  
Aaron smiled at him and helped him from his shirt,  
"I wanna get you naked first."  
Robert yawned,  
"Good idea."  
He closed his eyes as Aaron folded his clothes and put them on the chair,  
"Rob?"  
Robert answered him with a murmur then rolled over. Aaron leant down and kissed his head,  
"Atta boy."  
He pulled the duvet over him and left the room quietly.

Aaron was reading the paper when the door opened and a slow moving Robert came in to the living room,  
"Morning."  
Robert groaned and made his way over to the table. He sat opposite Aaron and put his head in his hands. Aaron smirked at him,  
"How you feeling?"  
Robert groaned and Aaron laughed as he stood up,  
"Coffee?"  
Robert looked up at him slowly,  
"Yes please."  
Aaron couldn't help the rush of affection for the man and he leant down to kiss his head before heading to the kettle,  
"Do you remember anything from last night?"  
Robert put his head back in his hands,  
"I remember...whiskey. I remember...you I think. Other than that...no."  
Aaron grinned to himself as he made Robert his coffee,  
"Oh boy."  
He took the coffee over to him,  
"Then you and I have a lot to talk about."  
He sat down with a grin,  
“First of all…lizards?”


End file.
